Two Drunk Lovers or Not
by Shugar High Author
Summary: Well me and my freind only love eachother like sisters so that is most of the story us fighting but it is funny we ar Shugar high explination in story.Ryson RyanxJason. Just dont hate me.Screwy Romance story in the words of my freind.


**Two Drunk Lovers** **or Not **

Troy was in his home all alone he was getting married the next day.He just decided to call Chad , Ryan , and Jason.He got out the beer.Soon after they were spilling secrets about themselves and there loves."S..So me and Tay are buyiing a puppppy name Frnksis" Chad slurred then Troy said "W.wow I cant beleive im getting married tommorow and guess wha G.. Gab..by said she might be expecting a baby" then Jason said "So are y..ou gonna bac..ck out dude" Then Ryan said "You kno...w in High schooool how kids would say I...I was gay" then the boys nodded their heads drunkily."Well the truth is that I am only gay for one dude and he is i..n this rrrooooommmm" Ryan said before passing out."I...I wond...err who he likes " Chad said before going into the bathroom to puke.

By the time Chad came out of the bathroom, Troy was passed out on the sofa muttering in sleeping,"Oh Gabby, right there... yeah that's good...", while his dog was licking his face. Troy was in for a rude awakening. But where the heck were Ryan and Jason?

They has managed to go back to Jason's house down the street, bumbling like the drunken idiots they were. Then the pair went into Jason's bedroom. Up, down, side to side, all around, diagonal pause...repeat. Sharpay, looking for her little brother had come to Jason's home as a last stich effort to find Ryan. She found him all right. The two drunk lovers awoke to Sharpay's shrieking, WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING!!!!!!!!!!SLEEPING WITH RYAN WHEN YOUR DATING KELSI!!!!!!YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!SHE THOUGHT SHE WAS EXPECTING AND SHE IS.SHE FINDS OUT SHE IS PREGNANT WHILE HER BOYFRIEND IS SLEEPING WITH HER EX BOYFRIEND!!!!YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!!------" She kept on ranting on how it is inapropriate when they just realised what they did. Oops.[ME and My friend are writing this and are both very much on sugar rush , i wonder why we say sugar like shugar and not like sugar (have any of you English speakers ever stopped and thought about this?) [Ok so my freind has the curvy whatever they are. and well these whatever thingies are mine(You know, I can't remember what they're called either. Somebody help us out here!)[ok the fight is over back to the story , the humerose drunken story like me and my freind!!!We might be drunk not sure!! Bask to the story ...now

The next day, Troy and Gabby exchanged their vows. Anyways, at the reception, Jason and Ryan ran into each other. Well, this escalated the way things like this do. Let's just say Sharpay and Taylor, as they were leaving, found out coat closets are for more than just coats

"TWICE IN ONE DAY!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU TWO?!?!" (this time our lovestruck couple were sober. Do want to break the news to Kelsi or sould I?)[i wanna I mean I am the main author the main drunk author.UH OH COPPERS.No wait thats Taylor and Sharpay yelling at them back to the story oh and my things are called brackets we had to look it up and my co authors thingies are parentasiesTroy walked up to the closet and his mouth dropped "Woah!!!!!jase your cheating on my cousin??" [Ok yeah you have to admit Troy and Kelsi look alike so I just made them cousins oh wait I hear the screams of Kelsi time to get back"Jason what are you doing cheating on ME!!!!!With RYAN!!!IM GONNA KILL YOU TWO , but first i have to puke because of my pregnancy"(Uh, Ican'tthink of anymore to add. Iguess the story's over, unless you got any ideas Em)[Mol i've written 30 stories and finished 16 i can finish this one , have no fear I am here. Mol stop hula dancing to humuhhumuhwhatever it is calledeveryone was either shocked or furious well except for Gabriella and Kelsi that were puking , whining , or cursing about getting pregnant after they puked.Troy and Chad decided both to take either Jason or Ryan . Ryan and Chad went to one side of the reception and Troy and Jason went to the other side.( I know it was a mistake letting her finish this.)[Hey whats thats supposed to mean

Anyways, Troy and his boy toy had their fun and then the group switched partners- Troy went with Chad, Ryan with Jason for the third time today. (It's me parentheses girl writing now.)[Oh no!!!!Well it did not go that way according to my sugar high freind. It went like this the less shugar high person yet still shugarhigh(I have given up on correcting her spelling of friends, just deal with it)[For now on im gonna spell sugar - shugar the way it should sound so deal with it (What the heck is she talking about? This is how it happened, Ryan told me.)[Mol u are shugar high so Ryan didnt tell you JAson told me me what happened(You're more sugar high than me. How do you that's what Jason said?)[ok ignore my shugar high freind and get back to the story im surprised if you even read it this farWhat really happened is that Troy and Chad said all they were doing is hurting people.But that wouldnt stop Jason and Ryan they were more than drunk lovers they were soulmates like Troy is too Gabriella and Taylor is to Chad(cheese it- it's the coppers. Oh wait that's just somebody's car. Never mind.)[No that was a SNOW PLOW shugar high girl, back to the story if you are still reading(oh my mistake. Sorry other "shugar" high girl. Now back to the story for the four of you left who are still reading this. You are truly demented people.)[Dont call them that they are loyal viewers back to the story for it seems like the hundreth TIME(are we back to the story yet?Sorry I just had to make that stupid joke. Now back to the story.)[Ok FINALY so like I was saying rhat they were mean to be together even if it meant dying together.

Three days later, Ryan and Jason rented a row boat and were and enjoying ride on the local river. Suddenly, the boat tipped and Jason, who couldn't swim fell into the water. Ryan jumped in to save the man he loved, but Jason slipped from his grasp. Seeingto options, dying or living without Jason, Ryan gave up the struggle and sunk to the bottom of the river with Jason where they still lay to this day.

What are you talking about you, two? You know Jason and I are still alive, you little liars!-Ryan

* * *

[ok ao if you read the whole story then congrats , me and my freind are shugar high so you know thats it, PEEce Out

(Shutting up now. :) )


End file.
